


Beg Like a Good Bitch

by castielsstarr



Series: SPN Kink Bingo Fics 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Claire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, F/M, Girl Penis, Knotting, Omega Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Claire knotting Omega Sam. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Like a Good Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SPN Kink Bingo 2016. Square Filled: Knotting.

"Christ, Sam. You're so tight, it's gonna take me like an hour to get you stretched out enough to take my knot," Claire teased as she started to work one finger into his already slicked hole. The omega—her omega—always produced so much that she could practically drink it as it trickled down the backs of his thighs. Such a perfect slut for her.

"Oh, c'mon. Your knot isn't _that_ big. I've taken larger before."

She smacked a bright red handprint into the pale flesh of his inner thigh, but the cry that came wasn't in pain. It didn't take long to learn what Sam Winchester liked when those things oftentimes left him squirming in a puddle of his own slick. More of which started gushing over her finger as she landed a second hit.

"But you like mine better, don't you? You don't care that you're getting fucked by a girl's dick, so long as you have something inside of you." Sam was being purposefully stubborn and not replying. Claire could fix that. Another finger slid in beside the first—slow but consistent, not giving him the full time to adjust to the intrusion. "I asked you a question, omega."

Sam was gulping down air, trying to get his brain to function with two fingers seated fully in his ass. "Y-yes, alpha."

"Can you beg like a good bitch for it?" She crooked her fingers just so, pressing down and rubbing small circles over his prostate.

"FUCK! Please, let me have your cock! Want your knot filling me with come, alpha!" All of his words were coming out on whines, and it was turning Claire on more. To see Sam openly _wanting_ like this was a real treat.

She twisted her fingers around inside of him, spreading them just a little bit when she withdrew. He didn't need to be stretched more than two fingers to take her cock, but her knot was bigger and needed a little more preparation. Sam wouldn't mind being hurt by an overstretched rim, but she wouldn't inflict pain that could cause real damage.

“Please, please, Claire. Need you.”

“Shh, shh, shh. You’re ok; I’m going to take care of you.” She had been hard and unsheathed since before she ever slid the first finger inside of him. With her small size and how wet he got for her, Claire didn’t need any lube to ease her way inside. Her cock quickly replaced her fingers and Sam was crying out at the way the tip struck his prostate just right.

If she was one of those lazy alphas, she wouldn’t have to do any of the work with the way Sam was writhing, fucking himself back on her cock. His legs wrapped around her waist to help him get leverage and pull her closer. “Sam, holy fuck. Easy, omega.” One hand still supported her above the sweaty panting mess of her mate and the other moved to his thigh to gently pet and soothe.

“Don’t wanna.” It wasn’t meant to sound so childish and petulant, but it did, and Sam clenched around her on a thrust, his muscles tightening over her knot.

“Saaam.” The noise was part moan, part growl, and all completely out of her control. “You’re going to make me pop my knot a lot sooner than you want if you keep doing that.”

“Good,” he said as he thrust back on her again. “I want it now. I’m already close, alpha.”

Every time he fucked her cock deep inside him, he would constrict around her knot, feeling how it was swollen, ready to seal them together. Claire could feel the resistance as she started to swell enough that it was getting harder and harder to pull out. “Are you ready, omega?”

“Yes! God, please, fucking knot me.”

She helped this time, grinding her hips forward when he pushed back, her knot slipping through his hole one last time before locking them in place. It was entirely possible for him to come without a hand on his cock, but she reached between them, wrapping Sam in a tight grip. “Come for me. Know you can do it, come on.”

A few more quick tugs and he was spilling over his stomach, a little bit of it arching up to catch her belly, too. Every muscle in his ass was working on milking her, and stubbornly she kept her orgasm at bay, teasing Sam with how much come she had for him, but wasn’t going to give that easily.

Claire couldn’t hold it at bay forever and a particularly strong squeeze punctuated by a needy whine had her pulsing hot strands right against his prostate. She shook with the force of her orgasm as she kept coming inside him until it was just weak tremors. Sam had kept her going for a while by circling his hips when she was starting to calm, the friction against her knot revving her up again.

When Claire was able to focus again, she leaned down to pepper kisses over his forehead and cheeks before finally settling on his mouth. He opened up to her with no hesitation, his tongue playing against hers the moment he was given a chance. It was a long time before she separated both from his mouth and his ass, but when she did, they both collapsed, fully sated and exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
